


T A L K  T O N I G H T

by DeadInTheWater



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dialogue Heavy, Eventual Fluff, Everyone Needs A Hug, Guitars, Protective Older Brothers, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-07 21:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadInTheWater/pseuds/DeadInTheWater
Summary: 《I was sure I lost you, Liam. You absolute fucking bastard. I thought I was happy with us having gone seperate ways. But when i got that call, i realized that every single fucking minute we hadn't spend together had been wasted. And that I lied to myself way more than you could have ever lied to me. And that I loved you, so, so much and I never ever would have wanted to even think about a world without you in it. Asshole.》





	1. ONE.

It was 5:27 pm on a tuesday in september when the phone rang.

If you'd told me before, that a phonecall could hurt me, I wouldn't have believed you. Never.

Guns hurt people. Knifes. Bombs. Razorblades. Maybe words (if you're good.) But not phonecalls

I was wrong.

\---

"Hello?"

"Hello. Am I speaking to Mr. Noel Gallagher?"

It takes me a few seconds to reply. I never heard that voice before.

"Yes. Yes that's me. Who are you?"

Long silence. I hear strange sounds in the background.

"Manchester City Hospital. My name is Caroline. I'm very sorry to inform you that...-" She stops.

I feel like I'm dying. In my head I run through the list of all the people I care about. Could it...? -No. What if..? -No. 

My kids are all upstairs. My wife is in the bathroom at the moment.

Oh god, what if this is about my mum?

Why is 'Caroline' not talking? Is she having a hard time saying what happend, because it's that bad? My hands are shaking and I'm sweating even though I was about to grab another blanket just before the phone rang... which feels like hours ago.

"I'm very sorry Sir. I just need to find the right document."

Oh.

"I'm incredibly sorry."  
She doesn't sound sorry though. For her it's just her job. Nothing more than her job. Maybe she's thinking about her next date while telling people like me,that someone they care about died. She is probably eating her lunch, while making these calls.

I wanna yell at her. Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me-

"Liam Gallagher?" She says but it sounds more like an unsure question.

What? I think.

"What?" I say.

"Your... brother? Liam had a car accident. I'm very sorry. but he is-"

That's it. My hands are shaking too much and the phone is falling to the ground with a loud 'bang'. I flinch. For a few seconds I just stand there, doing nothing.

Liam is dead. Liam is dead. Liam is dead. Liam isdead. liamisdeadm ldorkekdndmDEAD.

My brain can't funtion anymore. 

I feel tears in my eyes. I feel pain in my chest. I think I can hear my heart break, actually fucking hear the sound of it shattering.

I don't bother picking up the phone again, just for 'Caroline' to tell me what exactly happend to my idiot brother. I am so angry suddenly. Angry at Caroline and at the hospital and at the phone and at Liam.

The first thing that comes to my mind after remembering how to breathe again is: 'I'm sure the accident was his fault.' If I had said that, still on the phone with Caroline, I'm sure she would have told me how inappropriate it was. Don't worry Caroline, I hate myself for thinking that too. So, so much.

I can't remember putting on the raincoat and the old addidas shoes. I can't remember wether or not I told my wife and children anything. I can't remember starting the car either. Or the drive in the rain. And I can't remember entering the hospital. No, not even that.

Suddenly I'm stood in front of some doctor who greets me as if we were old friends. He says "You don't look good, son. Are you feeling alright?"

Are you serious? 

From behind him I can see a young woman with a blonde ponytail and green youthful eyes notice me. She breaks into a smile and waves. Her name tag says "Caroline".

I don't smile back. I don't wave back. I think, even if I'd want to,I couldn't do it. I'm like in trance.

"I'm very sorry about all of this Mr. Gallagher." The doctor says.

Sorry, eh? Aren't you all so very, very sorry? A bit much, isn't it?

"I'm sure the phonecall was a shock."

I wanna kill you. I wanna punch you in your stupid fucking face. Why do they even hire people like that? Why the fuck can someone become a doctor and then let my brother die? I wanna beat him to death.

"I know your relationship wasn't always the best."

Of course, they all know that. They all think they know so much. 

"So we were a bit surprised to find you listed as his emergency contact."

Our kid forgetting to change his emergency contact for ten full years? I could've laughed if the whole situation wasn't so bad. Liam, you little idiot.

"But at least now we know he is going to be alright."

"What... what did you just say?"


	2. Chapter 2

It was 8:00 am when they first let him inside his brothers room. They didn't before, he had to wait in the car for the entire night. 

The patient needs sleep, they said.

Noel didn't mind it that much, he spent the first half of the night thinking about wether or not he should just leave. Liam was okay, he knew that by now. 

"Concussion. Some broken bones. Looks worse than it is. No inner bleedings." The doctor had said.

He decided to stay and spent the second half of the night asking himself which kind of greeting would be appropriate? 

Handshake? Hug? Kiss? Smack in the face?

They'd all fit.

\--- 

"Liam?"

Nothing.

"Liam?" I ask again and something underneath the white bedsheets moves.

"Hm?" his voice sounds very tired even though I've been informed about him having slept for eleven hours straight.

"It's me" I say because I don't really know what else to say and lean back on the chair.

The person under the sheets freezes. 

"Noel? What are you doing here?" My brother asks sounding actually surprised.

I let out a short laugh: "You're the one who had a car accident. And apparently I'm listed as the emergency contact."

"Oh, yeah right, about that." he mumbles and then adds "I forgot to change that."

"Ok."

And awkward silence number one,I narrate in my head.

"Maybe look at me while we're talking?" I sigh.

There is a short pause where I think he's about to say something but then he seemingly gives in and slowely hair appears between all the white and then a face with skyblue eyes and... a ton of bruises and cuts.

"I look shit I know."

"Yeah, you do, you look like you fell off of a very high horse, if you know what I mean." I choke out.

Liam stares at me and just shakes his head.

"It's a joke." I explain and force a smile. He doesn't smile back.

"Sooo how did this happen?"

"The accident?"

"Yeah. What else would I mean?!"

Liam flinches, then forms a question. "Why are you this way our kid? Are you ok and all that?"

I'm very, very confused. "What the fuck are you talking about now?"

My little brother blinks: "Exactly this."

"So much aggresion. Midlife crisis maybe?"

I bite my bottom lip; "Look I can leave, Liam."

"No!-" he sounds a bit too panicked so he corrects himself immediatly: "No,please. I would prefer you to stay."

I must look very surprised by his sudden fear of me leaving him because only seconds after he blushes and asks: "What..?Is it really such a shock that after ten years of no contact I don't want you to immediatly run away again?"

"No." 

He smiles "Good."

"Soooo" I start "Did you want to say anything?"

He answers quickly: "Nah."

"Ok." I say but it sounds more like a question. What are we doing here? Sitting in silence next to each other? I haven't even asked how he is fucking feeling? Should I just leave?

Liam interrupts my thoughts: "I just don't want to be alone. It can only be a matter of time before Gene gets here. He's the first one I called."

Second one, first you 'called' me; i think.  
And now meeting his kid. That sounds like trouble, what if Gene is much like his dad? This is going to be weird.

He starts laughing.

"What?"

"Why would it be weird?"

"Did i... did i say that out loud?"

My little brother is still laughing.

"Stop laughing Liam, it isn't even funny"

He doesn't. "You're scared of my teenage son? Fucking hell mate!" He smiles at me in the middle of his laugh, probably expecting me to do the same.  
I don't.  
I stand up and walk to the door. He's fucking annoying me. As always.

"Hey, hey Noel don't-" 

I slam the door shut.  
And run away from my problems (and my brother), once again. Dramatic as always. Leaving him alone to wonder what he's done wrong. The same way he's wondered what he's done wrong ever since Oasis broke up. 

I can understand that some people can't stand me.  
Believe me I can't stand me either.  
But what I just can't fucking deal with is how Liam always forgives me for everything, always looks for the mistakes on his side.  
He's so good.  
Family is a tough topic, especially when you're the black sheep. Why can't he just hate me?  
Why couldn't he just have someone else as his emergency contact?

I don't deserve a brother like him, I really don't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long x

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone.  
This is a thing i've been thinking about for ages now. I hope you liked the first chapter and it wasn't to strange. Forgive me that I can't write in a Manchester accent :D  
Also, my name's ACTUALLY Liam and I do think that confirms me and Liam Gallagher are basically the same person.  
Don't foget to comment something, you crackheads.  
<3


End file.
